


Equal but opposite

by PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson/pseuds/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson
Summary: A poem about Steve and Bucky, how they are similar and different
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Equal but opposite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steve is surprisingly scary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137709) by [PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson/pseuds/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson). 



> So this was inspired by a part of one of my stories, so I hope you enjoy! And I know that I’ve been posting a lot the last few days, but it will be slowing down soon unfortunately!

There are legends on this earth

Two of them

light

and dark

Two sides of the same coin

Opposite in every way

Opposing forces

for good

and evil

The Winter Soldier 

Captain America

A legend

stitched together

in the ice

of the most frozen war

and country 

A legend

forged

in the flames

of the most heated war

and country

A symbol of doom 

and dread

A symbol of hope 

and courage

He is whispered about 

in the night

He is spoken about 

in the daylight

Stories of twisted evil 

and damnation 

Stories of pure heroics 

and success 

His stories are told to terrify 

to make people fear 

breaking the rules

His stories are told to encourage

to give people hope

that they will become great

He is like a monster

the story different every time

distorted with the tellers fears

He is like a demigod

the story different every time

substituted with the tellers hopes

But he is always evil 

twisted beyond human

powerful beyond words

But he is always good

elevated beyond human

powerful beyond words

The Winter Soldier 

is a beast beyond imagining 

yet looks human

Captain America

is a hero beyond imagining

yet looks human

The stories say

he can catch up

to those that threaten 

the shadows

the lies

the chaos

and the fear

The stories say

he will find

those that threaten 

the light

the truth

the justice

and the hope

No matter how fast you run

no matter where you hide

No matter how fast you run

no matter where you hide

He will find you

and silence you

He will find you

and expose you

He is as intangible as a ghost

as silent as a wraith 

as dark as the deepest midnight 

He is as bold as a king

as loud as a bell

as bright as the most glittering midday 

His stories are told in scared whispers 

His stories are told loud and proud

By only the most secretive of spies 

By everyone 

Known and feared by few

Known and loved by all

And always unexpected 

when he comes

And always expected 

when he comes

They don’t know 

what they have done wrong

They know 

that they have done wrong

Besides fight

evil

fear

and pain

  
  


Made

evil

fear

and pain

They will give in

because no one can defeat

the deadly hunter

They will give in

because no one can defeat

the living legend

But that is not the sum of them

They are more than the legends

that were created while they slept

encased in an icy sleep

Bucky Barnes 

can be soft and caring

Steve Rogers 

can be vindictive and harsh

The legends are exaggerated

misheard and changed

And they are better together 

balanced in every way

Where one tips

the other steadies them

Where one is lacking

the other shines

And they are more than their mythos 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! I was experimenting with structure a lot, and had a lot of fun writing this! This poem really encapsulates how I think of Steve and Bucky, and why I think they’re so perfect together, friends, brothers, soulmates, romantic, or sexual relationship, however you think of them, they fit together so well.


End file.
